I am WAY more than just a PRETTY FACE!
by CanaKayla48
Summary: All her life, Apple White has been called beautiful, kind, sweet...and she's tired of it. Everybody assumes that just because Apple is destined to be the next Snow White, all she can do is be a another princess. Well Apple wants to prove everyone wrong. To show everyone that she can do more than just stand there and be pretty, she decides to join the bookball team at her school.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I don't own Ever After High.**

I woke up extra early this morning. I wasn't planning to. For some reason I just couldn't go back to sleep. I just decided to get out of bed and get ready.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on my favorite outfit, (A red blouse with little white apples on it, pure white jeans and red high heels with a gold vine pattern) I fixed my hair, (I curled everything except for my side bangs and I added my favorite red headband with a gold crown on top) and then I did my make up.

Since I had some time to spare, I went ahead and finished a homework assignment from my Princessology class.

"Good morning Apple," said Raven Queen, the daughter of the evil queen and my roommate as she is just waking up. "Good morning Raven," Raven got out of her bed and rubbed her eyes. She trudged over her mirror and began brushing her hair. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked. "It's about to be 7:30," I replied "Oh curses! I'm running late again!" Raven shouted.

She quickly ran over to her closet and grabbed whatever pieces of clothing she could find. She began to smudge make-up on her face but she kept messing up. I couldn't help but laugh.

As Raven was doing her hair, Briar Beauty, the daughter of sleeping beauty and my best friend forever after knocked on the door. "Good morning Apple good morning Raven!" she said as she walked in. Briar was wearing her her hair in a high bun and had on a black sweater with a white collar. Her pants were plain pink and she had on black six inch heels. Even though she's already so tall, she just loves wearing heels.

"Hey Briar! You ready for classes?"

"Yup? You ready Raven?"

We looked out at Raven. She was still fixing hair but it kept going back to the way it was when she woke up. "You guys go on ahead without me. If I'm late then I'll just have to take the punishment," she said.

"Okay. See you then," Briar said.

Briar and I started walking to class.

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter to my new story! Please comment down what you think. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again with another chapter! Enjoy mis amigos!**

"Good morning Apple White!" I heard everyone shout my name as Briar and I walked to our first period class. "I cannot tell a lie. You look so beautiful today Apple," said Cedar Wood, the daughter of Pinocchio. "Thank you Cedar. You look beautiful today too," I replied with a smile.

"May we carry your books for you Apple?" asked the three little pigs. "Oh no. I got them thank you," I replied with another smile.

"Apple!" called Daring Charming, the son of king charming. He ran over and wrapped his muscular arm around me. "How are you today m'lady? You look absolutely spellbinding!" I moved out from under his arm then replied. "Thank you Daring. I'm feeling great. I'm so glad too…" before I could finish, Daring started talking. "Yeah that's great. Let me tell you about MY morning as I walk you ladies to class,"

Daring kept yapping about how he managed to save five princesses all in one morning and how his hair stayed perfect the entire time. It was the longest two minutes of my life.

"Thank you Daring for this wonderful conversation about you," I said. "Anytime m'lady," Daring took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Charm you later," he said and then he walked away with a swarm of girls trailing behind him.

Briar and I walked to our desk and talked a little before class started. "Ugh. He's SO self centered! I gonna teach him a lesson one day," Briar said. I started to laugh. "What? I am!" she said giving me a little friendly punch.

"Good morning girls," We looked up and saw Professor Jack-Be-Nimble standing by our desk. "Good morning Professor," Briar and I said together. "I hope you two had a wonderful weekend. I expect you girls went shopping?" Briar and I looked at each other then laughed. Professor Jack-Be-Nimble had a confused look on his face.

"Actually Professor, we went hang gliding," Briar said. "It was spelltacular!" I added. "Really now? I'd expect two princesses to get their nails done on the weekend instead of hang gliding.

I'm glad you two had fun," Professor Jack-Be-Nimble walked over to the door of the classroom and greeted other students as they walked in.

Why does everyone expect all princesses to be the same?

**Like the story so far? Wanna keep up with it? Add it to your favorites! Thank you so much for reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy lovelies :)**

The day ended in the blink of an eye. Briar and I decided to head to the coffee shop after school and meet up with Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella.

"Hey girls!" Ashlynn called out as she saw us walking towards the coffee shop. "Hey Ashlynn," I said as I gave her a hug. "You didn't have any plans with Hunter?" Briar asked. "Nope. He and the guys went to go see a movie," Ashlynn replied.

"Hey, are you free this Saturday?" I asked Ashlynn.

"Yeah. How come?"

"Briar and I made plans to go ziplining You wanna come with us?"

"Sure! That sounds hexcellent!" Ashlynn replied with a smile.

"Ziplining? That doesn't sound like something a few princesses would do," we heard a voice say behind us.

We turned around and saw Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Hunter Huntsman, Sparrow Hood and Hopper Crockington standing right behind us.

"Hey! I thought you guys went to the movies," Ashlynn said. "We read the time showing wrong. Turns out it starts at 6:30 instead of 5:30," Hunter said as he walked over to Ashlynn.

"So what were you saying about ziplining?" Briar asked. "We were saying that it doesn't sound like something that a few princesses would do," Daring said. "Why would you think something like that?" Ashlynn asked. "First off, we don't think, we know. Second, princesses are suppose to be prim and proper, not go on life threatening adventures. I mean, I'd expect that from Briar and Ashlynn but YOU Apple?," said Sparrow Hood, the son of Robin Hood.

My eyes lit up when I heard him say that. "Why don't you expect it from me?" I asked.

Sparrow sighed then placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's face it Apple. You're the daughter of Snow White. You're the future queen of well, everything! You're just another princess who has to be pretty all the time,"

That set me on edge.

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Sparrow by the shoulders. "Oh it is on like fairy song!" I wanted to slap Sparrow right then and there, but I couldn't. He was right. I am going to be the next Snow White and the next queen of everything.

I didn't want to cause a scene. Instead I just let go of his shoulders, grabbed my purse and walked out of the coffee shop.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Have a nice day y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

"Apple! Hey Apple wait up!" I heard Briar call behind me. I turned around and saw Briar and Ashlynn running towards me. "We've been friends since kindergarden and I've never seen you do something like that," Ashlynn said brushing her hair out of her face. "Sorry girls, I just got a little mad," I said while staring at me feet. "A little mad? People were staring Apple. They all expect you to be kind and sweet, not violent," Briar said. "Well everybody needs to stop being so stereotypical," I replied as I walked a little faster.

"Apple don't walk so fast we can't keep up with you in these heels," Briar said as she and Ashlynn tried catching up to me. I stopped and turned around to face them. "Why don't you take them off then? Why not one day NOT wear heels to school?" I said. Briar didn't respond right away. She just stopped and looked at me as if I just told her that she only had a day to live. "Apple? Are you feeling ok?" Ashlynn asked.

"No," I replied. I turned around and walked back to my dorm.

…

When I got back to my dorm, I changed out of my school clothes and put on a plain red t-shirt with my black track shorts that had the school logo on the bottom left corner. I put my hair in a high ponytail and took out my contacts. I wiped off all my make-up and put my glasses on. I felt so free.

A few minutes later, Raven walked into the room. "Hey Apple. How's your day been?" she asked. "It's been...good," I replied. Raven raised up her right eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why the pause between been and good?" she asked. I tried to dodge the question by asking her a question.

"How was your day Raven?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Tell me what's going on,"

"Nothing's going on,"

"I know there's something going on Apple,"

I knew Raven wasn't going to let this slide. I had no choice but to tell her. "Sparrow Hood told me that I'm nothing more than just another pretty princess. I know it's true but I hate that people always think that I'm so prim and proper and always need people to do stuff for me,"

Raven still had her arms crossed but shook her head in agreement. "Yeah I understand how you feel Apple. Since I'm the daughter of the evil queen, everybody expects me to be so bad and a troublemaker, but you know that I don't want to be that at all," I know she's telling the truth. Ever since she didn't sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day, everybody has being seeing Raven for who she truly is, a kind person. Even though she my enemy in our story, I still consider her one of my best friends forever after.

"Don't get me wrong Raven, I want to follow my destiny and be the next Snow White. I have every since I was a little nursery rhyme, I just wish that people wouldn't underestimate me so much,"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment down what you think! Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

I walked down the hall and stood in front of Briar and Ashlynn's dorm. I stood there for about a minute until I finally got the courage to knock on their door. Ashlynn opened the door and behind her I saw Briar sleeping on her bed with papers scattered around her and a pencil in her right hand. She must have fallen asleep while doing homework.

"Briar. Briar wake up," Ashlynn said while shaking Briar's back. Ashlynn sighed then grabbed Briar's alarm clock on the shelf next to her bed. A face appeared on the alarm clock as Ashlynn put it close to Briar's ear.

"WAKE! UP!" The clock yelled into Briar's ear. Briar immediately sprang from her bed and let out a small scream. When we made eye contact, she frowned.

"Hey Briar," I said with a slight smile. "What are you doing here?" Briar asked while walking to her mirror. "I came to apologize to you girls. I shouldn't have blown up like that," I replied. Briar was silent. She just continued to fix her hair, not even looking at me. "I forgive you Apple," Ashlynn patted my shoulder and gave me a big smile.

"Briar?" Ashlynn asked.

"Tell Apple I want her not only to apologize for blowing up, but for telling me not to wear heels," Ashlynn and I gave each other confused looks.

"But she can hear you,"

"But I want you to tell her. Please Ashlynn?" Briar gave Ashlynn the puppy dog face through the mirror. Ashlynn just sighed then turned to me. "Briar not only wants you to apologize for blowing up, but for telling her not to wear heels," I smiled then rolled my eyes. I walked over to Briar and stood behind her so i was also in the mirror. "I'm sorry for telling you to not wear heels Briar. That was very, VERY low of me," Briar smiled then turned around to hug me. "Apology accepted! I can't stay mad at you forever!" I hugged Briar back, then Ashlynn joined us.

When we stopped hugging, Briar ran over to her bed, sat indian style while hugging a pillow. "So tell me Apple. Why did you blow up like that?" she asked. "I blew up because Sparrow told me that I'm just another princess blah blah blah," Briar laughed. "And you actually listened to him?" I nodded and smiled. "Apple. You know you're tougher than everyone thinks you are," Ashlynn added. "Thanks but people don't change that easily,"

Briar raised her hand. "Yes Briar?" Ashlynn said.

"Why not do something so totally awesome and crazy in front of the whole school so that they will never think of you as a prim and proper princess every again," Ashlynn raised her hand. "Yes Ashlynn?" Briar said. "But then, wouldn't everyone think that she's a rebel. If she does something like that then everyone might think that she doesn't want to follow her destiny and be the next Snow White," Briar and I nodded in agreement.

I started pacing around the room. What is something that I can do to show everyone that I am tough and also still a royal?

After a night of thinking hard, I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Did y'all miss me? Probably not. Aw well. Here's another chapter.**

"Good morning Apple," I heard Raven say as I saw her getting dressed for school. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning Raven. You're up early today," "Yeah. I accidentally set my alarm clock an hour early,"she replied. I laughed.

A half hour later, Briar showed up and we started walking to first period. "Good morning Apple!" everyone was saying again. I smiled and replied "Good morning" to everyone. Looks like nobody saw my little incident with Sparrow yesterday.

"Good morning Ever After High," we looked up and saw Blondie Lockes, the daughter of Goldilocks, on the TV screen in reporting her mirror cast. She was wearing her usually blue dress with little brown bears as the pattern. Her eyes were a brillent blue and her curls were just oh so perfect as usual. "Today at Ever After High, the lunch ladies will be serving angus cheeseburgers with a side of chicken fries," "YES!" we turned around and saw Cerise Hood, the daughter of Red Riding Hood, throwing her hands up and jumping in place. Everyone put their focus back on Blondie.

"Remember that next Tuesday there is a big exam in Professor Rumplestiltskin's class so be sure to study hard so you don't have to do extra credit slash make straw into gold for him," everyone groaned all together. "Aw man. We gotta pass that test," Raven said.

Blondie continued her mirror cast. "And last but not least, this is for all you Princes out there. Bookball tryouts are this Friday right after school. If you're interested in trying out, please be there on time with your bookball gear," my eyes lit up when I heard Blondie say those words. "That's it for the morning. My name is Blondie Lockes and I will see you guys this afternoon. Toodles!" Blondies face disappeared from the screen and school reminders showed up and trailed along the screen. Everyone went back to their usual morning except for me.

I jumped up and down while Raven and Briar gave me confused looks.

"Girls! This is it! This is my chance to show everyone that I am way more than just a pretty face! Why didn't I think of this before?!" I looked into Briar's eyes and I could tell she already knew what I was going to say.

"I'm going to tryout for the bookball team!" I shouted.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was a little short (I'm writing this chapter only fifteen minutes before I have to go to bed) Please comment down what you think! Yup!**


	7. Chapter 7

****Back again y'all! Hope you enjoy!****

**"****The bookball team?!" Briar yelled. "Have you gone completely mad?!" "Did somebody say mad?" We heard Madeline Hatter, the daughter of the mad hatter, standing behind us with a cup of tea in her hands. She was wearing crazy colors and her minty green and purple hair was puffed up, almost like an afro.**

**"****I'll head to first period with Maddie. I'll let you girls work this out," Raven said grabbing Maddie by the shoulders and walking away.**

**Briar grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side out of everyone's way. "The bookball team? You can't be serious," she said with a giggle. I didn't respond verbally. Instead I just looked her dead in the eye and nodded. "Oh my gosh you are serious," Briar let out a sigh. "Apple, how do you plan on doing this. I mean, you've never picked up a bookball in your life," Briar stated. "That's not true. We played bookball games in Nursery Rhyme School," I said. "That's different Apple. That was child's play. Literally. High School bookball is the real deal," Briar said.**

**I have to admit, what Briar was saying was very true. I haven't really paid much attention to bookball. I've only been to a few games since Daring is on the team. If I were to make the team though, I wouldn't be the only girl. Cerise Hood, the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood is on the team because she is wicked fast.**

**"****You've got a point Briar, but that doesn't mean I won't practice my crown off until tryouts," The bell rang and I began walking towards class. "Come on Briar. We gotta get to class," Briar grabbed my wrist and pulled my back to where I was standing before. "I'm not letting you leave until I can talk you out of this," Briar said to me. "Well I'm going to continue to keep trying to leave until you agree with me on this," I replied with my arms crossed.**

**Briar and I stared each other down. The hallway was completely empty and quiet all around us.**

**"****Come on Briar. It was your idea in the first place for me to do something to show that I'm tuff,"**

**"****Yeah but why not tryout for a sport that has a GIRLS team. Like basketball or volleyball or softball. A sport with other GIRLS in it," Briar suggested**

**"****Nope. I already have my mind set on bookball, and I'm not changing it,"**

**I continued to stare at Briar. She looked so serious, but so did I. Briar sighed again. "Apple, you're my best friend forever after, and I don't want to see you get hurt," I smiled then patted Briar's shoulder. "I'll be fine Briar. You're my best friend forever. And best friends support each other's decisions," Briar just shrugged then smiled. "Yeah. You're right Apple. But if you end up with any broken bones, just remember this conversation and I'll say, 'I told you so'" **

**I laughed then Briar laughed. "Alright Apple. I support you and your decision," I hugged Briar. "Great! Looks like I gotta take a trip to the sporting goods store after school,"**

********Thank you for reading this chapter you awesome, amazing, fabulous, beautiful person!****


	8. Chapter 8

**I put this story on hold for a little bit so I could finish "Fifteen Years" and now that that story is finished, I can put all my focus on this one. Sorry for the wait.**

Tryouts aren't until Friday. It's Tuesday, so I got three days plus today to practice my bookball skills. Briar and I immediately went to the Sporting Goods store after school.

"Um excuse me sir, where is the bookball equipment?" I asked the boy at the register. "It's over there under the HUGE sign that says bookball." He said sarcastically as he pointed out in front of him. "Thank you," I replied. "Ugh how rude," Briar said as we walked to the bookball section.

"Ok. I got a list of bookball equipment from the mirrornet that I need to get," I pulled out my list that I had written down.

_Helmet_

_Jersey_

_Shoulder Pads_

_Thigh Pads_

_Pants_

_Cleats _

_Elbow Pads_

_Socks_

…

Looking for bookball equipment was way harder than we thought. I didn't know what size helmet to get so one of the workers had to measure my head, same goes for the shoulder pads and elbow pads. We couldn't find any socks in the school colors so I had to settle for bright pink socks (Briar choose those) They didn't have any cleats in my size so Briar and I had to go to eight sporting goods stores before we finally found my size.

After 4 hours of shopping at sporting goods stores, we finally made it back to the dorms. Briar helped me take it all up to my dorm, but she dropped it all and plopped on my bed as soon as we walked in. "Whoa! How much stuff did you guys buy?" Raven asked. "A lot," I said. "I've never EVER been exhausted from shopping," Briar added. "So you're really trying out for the bookball team huh Apple," Raven asked. "Yup," I nodded.

**Wednesday**

It's now Wednesday. Two more days until tryouts. Briar, Raven and I all meet up at the bookball field after school today. I put on my underarmor, tied my hair in a ponytail and put on all my bookball gear.

"Are you ready to start practicing Apple?" Briar asked. "Oh yeah! I am so pumped! I stayed up almost all night reading about bookball," "Yeah no kidding. She pretty much kept me up all night too," Raven added with a yawn.

Briar was looking through her mirrorpad and showed me her screen. "Alright Apple, these bookball-specific elements of fitness are important in becoming the best player you can," She repeated the words that appeared on the screen. "Maximum speed, acceleration, agility, muscular endurance, flexibility and mobility," "I need to have all those things to be a good bookball player?!" I said. "Yeah. What'd you expect? You just had to know how to tackle throw and run?" I gave Briar a frown but she quickly started talking again.

"Before we get into the actual bookball stuff, you need to build up some leg muscle. Now go and give me eight laps around the field!" Briar shouted. I looked at the field with my jaw dropped. "You want me to run around a 350 foot long and 150 foot wide field eight times?" "Actually it's 360 feet long and 160 feet wide. I thought you read upon bookball. NOW MOVE!" Briar blew her whistle and I began running down the field.

Sweat was beating down my forehead and I was already running out of breath, and that was only half of the first lap. When I made it back to Briar, I stopped and breathed heavily. "You're already tired?" Raven asked surprised. "Come on Apple you can do better than that!" Briar yelled. "Come on seven more let's go let's go!"

I continued running. I stopped almost every five minutes to catch my breath. Within twenty minutes, I was barely on my fourth lap. My legs felt like noodles and my throat was dry from lack of water. I wanted to fall to the ground and just stay there.

When I reached Briar and Raven after finishing my fourth lap. Briar handed me a bottle of water. "You're doing good Apple. You're halfway done. Take a little rest. You got five minutes,"

I slowly drank the water Briar gave me while she and Raven hexted on their mirrorphones. A little timer went off that Briar set, letting me know that my break was over. "Alright back to it!" I stood up and started running again.

What did I get myself into?

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please comment down what you think and if you really like this story and want to keep track of it, you can click that little follow button on the top! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! Here's another new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thursday**

"Man my legs are killing me," I said as I woke up. I looked over at Raven who was still asleep. I slowly got out of bed. Every time I lifted my legs up pain shoot up them and I groaned. I showered in cold water, got dressed then woke up Raven.

As Raven and I walked to first period, Briar was already there. (She had to go in early to finish an assignment) "Hey girls!" she said as she ran over and gave both of us a hug. When Briar hugged me my bones began to ache. "Are you ready to start working again today?" she asked me as she playfully punched my shoulder. "Ecstatic," I replied sarcastically. "Hey, you decided to tryout for the bookball team," Briar replied.

…

When lunch time came around, I noticed that everyone was staring and pointing at me. Not in the usual way, but in a weirded out way. As if I was a total stranger.

Briar, Ashlynn, Hunter, Daring, Dexter and I all sat together at lunch. "So ladies. The guys and I were planning on going to a movie today after school. Would you two damsels like to join us?" Daring asked. "No thank you. Apple and I already have plans," Briar replied. Briar said it's not a good idea to tell the guys about me trying out for the bookball team. She said that they might try to convince me to back out.

"Apple White!" I turned around and saw Blondie holding her mirrorpad in front of her face with the camera facing me. "Ok I have to ask. Is it true that you are trying out for the bookball team?" Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and the castleteria went quiet. Everyone had their eyes on me.

"Um," I began to speak but Briar quickly stepped in to the rescue. "Not it's not true everyone. That's just a silly rumor. Please go back to what you were doing everyone!" She said. I took a deep breath then spoke. "Yes. It's true," Everyone gasped except for Briar who smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Why would the future queen want to try out for the bookball team?" Blondie asked. "You want to know why? Because I'm tired of everyone thinking that I'm just another helpless princess who likes to get her nails done and can't save herself from a dragon. No offense," I said as I turned to look at Briar and Ashlynn. I continued to speak. "Not only am I trying out just to prove myself, but I am also trying out for the school and for all the other princesses at this school who feel the same way I do!"

I finished my little speech then ran out of the castleteria. Briar followed behind me. "Apple! Why'd you tell everyone? Now you really HAVE TO try out for the team." she said. "So be it." I replied. "Before, it was just a thought. Now I am FOR REAL trying out for the team and I AM going to make it,"

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry. I haven't logged on in months. To show that I am sorry, here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

After school, I immediately went to the girl's locker room and changed into my bookball gear. All the other girls that were in there keep staring at me and whispering to each other, but I didn't care. I should be used to it by now.

…

"Wow Apple. You're ran a whole two miles in less than eight minutes," Briar told me as I finished my eighth lap around the bookball field. It was hard but I managed to do it. I couldn't respond to Briar right away. I sat on the ground and Raven brought me a bottled water and rubbed my back with a towel until i slowed my breathing. Sweat was all along my forehead and my back. My t-shirt was stuck to my skin. I poured some of the water down my back. It felt refreshing.

"That...felt...exhilarating," I finally replied. "Really?" Briar looked at me with one eyebrow up. "Yesterday you wanted to quit within your first lap," "Well thing change. Now I am for sure not quitting," I said. Briar laughed then began to speak again. "Two more minutes of break time then we're gonna start working on your defensive skills. Are you ready Apple?"

I wiped my forehead with my sleeve, stood up then replied, "I'm ready for anything."

**Friday**

For yesterday's practice, I worked till curfew. I've never felt so sore in my life. But it was all worth it. Today is the day that I am going to make the bookball team.

"Are you ready to Rock N Roll?" Raven yelled as she was getting ready for school. "Yeah," I replied. But I wasn't so confident. I guess Raven knew that I wasn't feeling confident because she came up to me and gave me a hard friendly punch. "Ow," I said. "Sorry. I forgot you were sore," she replied. "You got this Apple!"

During the day, everyone was doing the same thing as yesterday. Looking at me, whispering about me and pointing at me. The only people who actually talked to me like nothing was going on were Briar, Raven and Ashlynn.

The entire time during eighth period I couldn't wait for the final bell to ring. I was rapidly shaking my legs and tapping my desk. I immediately jumped out of my seat and zoomed to the locker room when the bell rang.

Briar, Raven and Ashlynn waited outside of the locker room for me while I was changing. I came out with only five minutes left to get to the bookball field. As we passed by some students, they all had wide eyes and were probably thinking "She's really going to do this,"

I wasn't excited about walking through the main hallway. You have to go through it in order to get to the bookball field.

As we were about to enter the main hallway, I stopped and began to breathe fast. The girls noticed I stopped and quickly came back to help me. Briar grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. "You can do this," she said "You got this," Raven said. "You've worked so hard," Ashlynn added. I smiled and clenched my fist. "Let's go," I said.

The four of us began walking down the hallway and everyone leaned against the wall and lockers, making a path for us to walk through. I kept my eyes focused on the bookball field. I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, although I could see them out of the corner of my eye.

Just before we were about to exit the school, I heard a voice call my name, a girl's voice. I turned around and saw Holly O'Hair, the oldest twin daughter of Rapunzel. She was standing in the middle of the hallway with her hands cupped around her mouth. "Good luck at tryouts!" she yelled. She was later joined by her twin sister Poppy who yelled "Hope you make the team!" I stopped and turned around. An uproar of cheering filled the hallway and everyone ran to the center where Holly and Poppy were standing.

I couldn't believe my ears. They were cheering me on. They want me to make the bookball team. Tears were starting to form in my eyes but I did my best to hold them back. "Thank you everyone!" I yelled and waved as we exited the hallway.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Again I am very sorry for the late update. I will do my best to logg on more and update more!**


End file.
